


My Storm and Strife

by celli



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Yuletide 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: The lightning and thunder tore through the air again. Tim didn’t flinch, but something in his stillness suggested that he’d like to.Raylan reached out and brushed a hand across Tim’s chest. Not in a comforting way - this wasn’t about comfort, what they did in this room every once in a while - but just a reminder that he was in the bed too. “I don’t think I can sleep now.” He let his hand trail down Tim’s stomach. “You?”
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Tim Gutterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	My Storm and Strife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



> Thanks to my awesome beta-to-be-named and to my cheerleaders!

It was a dark and stormy night, as the man once said, maybe a month and a half after Raylan and Tim first got drunk and fell into bed with each other. Raylan only really noticed the thunder and the sounds of pouring rain as Tim took a deep breath and started to roll out of Raylan’s motel room bed. 

“It’s raining like hell out there,” he said, his voice still scratchy from letting Tim fuck his face.

“Been rained on before,” Tim said.

Raylan cut him off before he could launch into one of his fascinating but ultimately depressing war stories. “You don’t gotta,” he said. “Bed’s big, and you’re up early enough thanks to your weirdo military habits to go home and change.”

Tim looked at him a minute, his hands on his (naked) hips, then nodded. “All right.”

Raylan cleaned up from where he’d come all over himself due to the face-fucking and crawled into bed next to Tim. They lay there a little awkwardly, or at least Raylan felt awkward. Tim fell asleep almost immediately, facing the door with his hand under his pillow. Raylan would bet he had a gun under there. Raylan grinned a little and let his eyes close.

The storm worsened, though he didn’t realize it until a lightning-and-thunder combination hit at the same time, right above the motel by the loud roar and the flash behind his eyelids. Raylan’s eyes shot open and he froze in bed, orienting himself. Lexington. Motel. Bed. Tim.

He turned his head to find Tim staring at him, eyes reflecting what little light was coming into the room. 

“Wow,” Raylan said.

Tim snorted.

“Just saying.”

The lightning and thunder tore through the air again. Tim didn’t flinch, but something in his stillness suggested that he’d like to.

Raylan reached out and brushed a hand across Tim’s chest. Not in a comforting way - this wasn’t about comfort, what they did in this room every once in a while - but just a reminder that he was in the bed too. “I don’t think I can sleep now.” He let his hand trail down Tim’s stomach. “You?”

Tim grabbed Raylan’s hand halfway to its intended goal and looked at it like he wasn’t sure what it was. Raylan was about to apologize and roll away when Tim carefully raised Raylan’s hand to his mouth and closed his lips around the first two fingers.

Raylan shivered. Tim sucked his fingers in. He looked like - goddammit, Tim knew exactly what he looked like, the fucker. Tim sucked harder, closing his eyes and looking, well, blissful. Raylan’s cock went from “just getting interested” to “hard as fuck” in a painfully short period of time.

He must have made some noise, not that he could have heard it over the sound of the storm and the rushing of his own blood in his ears, because Tim opened his eyes and looked at him, like - like - like he was seeing something Raylan wasn’t sure he wanted seen. Tim let Raylan’s fingers fall from his mouth and crossed the space between them, leaning over Raylan in a way that felt distinctly unnerving. Tim spent a lot of time on top of Raylan, but usually shoving him around and doing a lot of things that didn’t include eye contact. Not this long, intense stare, followed by a long, intense kiss - another thing they rarely did. 

Raylan wasn’t thinking of protest, though. Tim kissed like he interrogated, back and forth volleys with his full attention on Raylan the entire time. Raylan was happy to play his part. He wrapped his hands around Tim’s arms and really dug into the kiss. It felt a little like an interrogation still, and Raylan was irrationally sure he wasn’t answering correctly. He broke away and looked back up at Tim.

“What?” Tim asked, but he still had the same I-can-read-you look on his face.

“Nothing,” Raylan said, trying to not let on how genuinely unsettled that look made him feel.

Tim half-smirked and leaned down to kiss Raylan again. He threw one leg over Raylan’s hips and reached down. Raylan closed his eyes as Tim wrapped those calloused long fingers around his cock. “Jesus.”

“Hair’s too short, soul’s too sinful,” Tim said, running a thumb up the bottom of Raylan’s cock. Raylan’s hips came up off the bed involuntarily.

“I can’t object to the latter, at least right now,” Raylan said faintly. The thunder overhead seemed to agree with him.

Tim kissed Raylan again. He let go of Raylan’s cock - Raylan whined into his mouth at the change - and groped around on the nightstand. Raylan braced himself pleasantly to be fucked and jolted with surprise when Tim slid the condom on him.

“Yeah?” Raylan asked, looking up at Tim.

“You mind?” Tim asked.

Raylan laughed. “No. No, I do not. Just wanted to make sure.”

Tim gave him a sly, nearly flirtatious smile, and hitched around enough to prep himself. He didn’t make much of a big deal out of it, but Raylan took turns staring at Tim’s fingers sliding first tentatively and then more assuredly in and out and at the distant look on Tim’s face, broken every once in a while by a stab of pleasure. He wanted to knock Tim’s hands away and be the one making him look like that, but he also knew the fastest way between here and fucking Tim was to let Tim do all the work.

Finally, there was Tim’s hand again, this time slick with lube, sliding over Raylan’s cock, and then Tim settled himself over Raylan again and slid down, slow and easy, onto Raylan.

It was so fucking good. Raylan wanted to close his eyes again, but not at the cost of missing Tim’s face, open and as close to vulnerable as Raylan had ever seen it. His mouth dropped open a little as he braced himself and slid down a little farther. He somehow looked younger than Raylan could have imagined. The lightning flashed again, followed by the thunder, but Tim seemed too wrapped up in this second to notice.

Tim looked up and saw Raylan watching him. “What?” he asked, defensively this time.

“Nothing,” Raylan said again. On impulse, he turned his head to where Tim’s hand was propped on his shoulder and kissed Tim’s wrist.

Tim slid all the way down and made a breathy noise; they both stayed still for a moment, getting their bearings. Then Raylan pulled Tim closer and kissed him.

Tim pulled away to set up a rhythm that had them both groaning. Raylan found his hands hovering in midair, but he didn’t want to throw Tim off, so he settled for grabbing the sheets instead. They twisted under his hands as Tim shifted positions, clearly hitting a great angle, and threw back his head to moan.

Raylan looked up at that long curve of chest and neck above him and swallowed hard. “Tell me no if you mean it,” he said, and slid one hand up to bracket Tim’s throat. He applied just the smallest amount of pressure.

Tim groaned louder than Raylan had ever heard him in bed. He sagged against Raylan, who took the opportunity to flip him, even though they fell apart in the process. Raylan lined up and pushed in, and Tim made a gut-punched noise that Raylan found very satisfying. He moved his hand back up to Tim’s throat.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Tim kept his eyes on Raylan’s and put a hand over Raylan’s wrist. He pushed Raylan’s hand up, pressing it more firmly into his throat, not cutting off his breathing entirely but not giving him much wiggle room either. 

“Gotcha,” Raylan said. He braced his other hand on the bed next to Tim’s shoulder. He made one thrust just this side of tentative, then another, focusing on keeping the pressure on Tim’s throat even.

It only took a minute to get it all figured out, and then Raylan was able to move as hard and as fast as he wanted, which was pretty damn hard and pretty fucking fast. Tim had gone completely silent except for his audible breathing; Raylan found himself holding his own breath to hear Tim over the sound of the rain. Tim’s body was trembling slightly under Raylan’s, but his hand stayed locked around Raylan’s wrist and his gaze remained fixed on Raylan’s eyes. His free hand was pulling on his cock in time with Raylan’s thrusts, wrist occasionally bumping into Raylan’s stomach. His feet were flat on the bed and his legs were folded up against Raylan’s sides.

Raylan’s vision blurred a bit from the energy and intensity of the moment, and he fought to focus. Tim’s face was red. There were tears standing in his eyes. His mouth was open again. Raylan fought to keep his hands steady and his arms straight, and thrust again. He counted: one, two, three…

On five, Tim arched off the bed. The hand on Raylan’s wrist jerked it down so he could pull in air and shout hoarsely as he came on his hand and stomach.

Raylan kept moving, fucking Tim while he was still shaking. He leaned down to kiss Tim and bite at his lower lip. Tim kissed him back sloppily and gave him a lazy grin when Raylan pulled back.

“You gonna come or what, Raylan?” he asked. Raylan was, it turned out.

Raylan got up and wet down a towel after his brain had started wandering back into his head. Tim grabbed it from him and wiped the tears off his face, then scrubbed roughly at his hand and stomach.

Raylan took the towel back and tossed it towards the bathroom. He climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up over both of them as Tim shivered a little. Tim lay on his back, one hand back under the pillow, and turned his head to look at Raylan.

“Storm’s fading,” he said.

“Storms do,” Raylan said.

“I could leave.”

“Shut up,” Raylan told him, and Tim laughed again. He curled up facing the door again, and Raylan moved close enough to him to share body warmth. No awkwardness this time, and no waiting for sleep, either, he was gone.


End file.
